Pokemon: The Advanced Generation
by SoulSilver8133
Summary: My take on what would've happened if May and Ash grew up in the same town of Pallet. Then took on the leagues together. Sorry bad at summaries (No longer up for adoption)
1. Chapter 1: prologue

Hey guys this is my first fanfic so comments and criticism is always appreciated  
>(An: this will be the only chapter with ash and may as little kids)<br>This will be my take on what would've happened if Ash and May grew up in the Kano region, specifically Pallet town together.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Pokemon or it's franchise<p>

Prologue  
>Ash:7<br>May:7

It was a peaceful day in Pallet town as two little kids played in a park. They're names : Ash Ketchum and May Maple .

May and Ash have lived in Pallet for as long as they can remember.

The two toddlers at the time showed many of the same characteristics with few differences. Both loved to travel although May didn't really like Pokemon. ( at least for now). They both had a huge appetite that would put a normal family to shame ( mostly theirs) . Lastly they both were fair to every one.  
>Their parents Norman, Caroline, and Delilah were all good friends so naturally they spent a lot time together and soon became friends.<br>"I can't believe how close they are already," Carolina said to Mrs. Ketchum  
>"I know it's like they were destined to be friends", she whispered .<br>Silver and Norman could only chuckle at this spore of events between the two women.

Back to our soon to be heroes: Ash and May were playing tag in the park their parents brought them to . "Hey betcha that you can't catch me, " May taunted, "You're on," yelled the determined Ketchum.  
>The two chased each other around the play ground , up stairs, down slides, and throughout tunnels. Eventually they got bored and decided to use the rest of the park. "Come on back you guys time for lunch", yelled the parents not knowing what disaster would soon happen.<p>

All of a sudden the two kids were back with their parents stomachs growling,"Well I guess it's a good thing we packed extra food," Delilah states as the two kids sit down, eagerly awaiting the picnic.  
>"We'll I got the food " says Norman and a chill went down his back when he looked at Ash and May , to him they strangely reminded him of a scary muchlax, frightening and ready to eat. He then slowly put down the food as he was in a stare-down with the two kids, but as soon as the food touched the ground they broke the stair as they rapidly began to eat, surprising the adults for a second, then they remembered that it was like this for every meal.<br>" Wow mom and Mrs. Ketchum this is really good",May quickly stated  
>Ash said the same thing only instead of Mrs. Ketchum it was Mrs. Maple .<br>But the weird thing was they said it at the same time( causing them to stop eating for a second and blush slightly) then remembered the food and then quickly dove back in  
>The parents were stunned to see them stop eating , other than to breath.<br>_

(Later)  
>Both ash and May seemed stuffed as they payed down, but not in defeat as every thing had been eaten ( ribs, wings , soup, sandwiches, waters, and a entire pie) the grow ups looked at the remains seeing that nothing had been spared.<br>"Ash and May together have an appetite, unmatched", stated Norman  
>"Hey , let's go back to our game" , quickly yelled Ash as he took off.<br>" Hey, wait for me !" Exclaimed May as she took off at a breakneck pace .  
>"Some things will never change," all three parents stated.<br>_

Back to the kids:

Ash is wildly running around as a exhausted May chased him  
>"Ash wait up I don't feel so good", yelled May<br>Ash being so concerned for May stop and runs back to her  
>"what's wrong May?" Ash asks<br>"-",May remained silent for a second then speedily tags Ash and then runs away " You now have paid for cheating," May dramatically states then takes off.  
>"HEY", Ash yells as he ties to catch up .<br>When suddenly May trips on a tree root falling into a bush disturbing a spearo "SPEAR" it angrily bellows "AHHH" May screams and quickly becomes frightened. " SPEAR" it calls as it flys up and then quickly flys back down at May.  
>The parents are shocked and Norman runs over to try to protect his daughter but to no avail .<br>May seems to be preparing for the worst. When suddenly Ash tackles May to the ground.  
>"Come on we need to leave " Ash says as he drags the frightened May away from the park as more spearo become more visible.<br>_

(Couple of minutes later)

"May are you ok ?" Asked the worried friend.  
>"Yes I'm perfectly fine now thanks to you". May states and then quickly gives Ash a peck on the cheek ( both then blush ) to their parents surprise.<br>Mrs. Ketchum and Maple look like they were about to squeal. While Mr. Maple could only grin widely to himself and make a very loud chuckle.

So what did you think ? I did this to help you guys get used to the idea.  
>(AN: I didn't like this chapter myself but it had to be done, I also though it might be cheesy)<br>If you got your own idea for a story leave it in the comments  
>Also in my next story would want silver to be Ash's dad ?<br>If so leave a comment

PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT  
>(Next time : Ash and May start their journeys)<br>So long : LMC8133 out


	2. Chapter 2: A New Story, A New Start

Chapter : 1- A New Journey , A New Start

(An: I know it's listed as chapter 2 ,but chapter 1 was a prologue)

Hey guys LMC8133 here I will post as soon as I can

(AN:ash will be dense in this story only because I try to make it as close to the show as possible with few exceptions)

Also please vote on my poll if for my next story you want silver to be Ash's dad or leave a comment on your vote

Reference : all moves and pokedex entries will be based on my original pokemon handbook for Kanto and bulbapedia

Also sorry if this took long but it's a lot longer than I thought !

PLEASE REVIEW!

Well enough rambling let's start

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of pokemon or it's franchise

( 3 years after the park incident)

Ash Ketchum was watching an intense pokemon battle at home, he had just come home from the park where he and May hung out together. Although they weren't dating, May couldn't deny that she might have felling so for him outside of a friendship, and as for Ash well.. let's just say he couldn't figure out what he felt but he knew that May was one of his best friends.

May on the other hand was at her house watching a contest battle she always wanted to be a coordinater ever since she was called to help perform in a circus when she was on the other hand was watching a intense pokemon battle on the T.V. Because he couldn't sleep. "Gengar I chose you", yelled a trainer releasing a small purple pokemon that had a humanoid like body. " Nidoking I chose you", yelled the trainer at the other side of the field.

He released a large pokemon, also purple but a lighter shade almost pink, it had a big reptilian like body and a sharp horn atop his head.

Ash could only drool as he watched the two psudo pokemon battle it out. When suddenly the T.V. shut off. "Hey," Ash half yelled, he turned around thought to see his mad mother

"ASHTON KETCHUM, WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THIS LATE!," Delilah yelled. Ash fell followed by him rubbing the back of his head as he sheepishly said..

"We'll I couldn't sleep so ...I watched a pokemon battle." Ash stated trying to save himself

Ash's mom sighed losing most her temper " Fine", she said but at least watch something educational she then switched on the T.V. she turned it to Professor Oak's channel .

" Hello young trainers I am Professor Oak, I will tell you about Kanto's three starters and the special and weird opportunities this year. Our region is being visited this year by Hoen pokemon and for tomorrow Professor Birch will be here also in Pallet to give out Hoen starters.

"WHAT," Ash exclaimed! He was so pumped for tomorrow, he ran to his stuff and pulled out his pokegear (black and white version) and he quickly called May who also had pokegear. (They got them for their birthdays as a farewell present from their parents.)

(At May's house)

May had finished her contest battle show and was just flipping through the channels when she heard a bing bing bing coming from her wrist and when she looked at her pink pokegear (Ash's was blue and black)

May half jumped when she saw it was Ash, she quickly redid her hair as she thought it was horrible ( even though she knew that Ash wouldn't care if her hair was done)

"MAY TURN TO CHANNEL 47!" Ash yelled, May could almost hear his voice coming from his house if she steeped out she thought

"Well if it is that important than I'll look at it." May calmly stated and turned to channel 47

"And here are the starters of the Hoen and Kanto region." A perky women said. May nearly

screamed when she saw both starers for the two regions

"May isn't it amazing Hoen pokemon are migrating here to Kanto!" Ash bursted

"Charmander and Torchick are the fire starters, Mudkip and Squirtle are the water ones and last we have the grass types Bulbasaur and Treeko." The women said as a camera zoomed in on each of the pokemon.

"EEK!" May squealed . Ash could pretty much tell that she chose a starter already.

" So... Which starter do you want?" Ash asked

" We'll I want a Hoen reigon starter, but Treeko looks kinda creepy so it would have to be between Torchick and Mudkip."

" SO I HEARD YOU LIKE MUDKIPZ." Ash said rhetorically

" ASH KETCHUM HOW IMMATURE CAN YOU GET", May screamed into her X-transavier

"We'll..gulp um we'll you see", Ash frantically tried to say to save himself from impending doom before he remembered that it was only a call

"Ok great talking to ya see you laterbye", Ash said before May could reply

"Whew that was close," Ash said he then looked at the clock nod saw that it was 11:30

"Wow! It's late," Ash said. Suddenly had to suppress a yawn

"Well I guess it is late time for bed", Ash sleepily said as he anime drifted into his bed

Hmnn which starter should I chose ... Ash though which type should I chose and from which region. Ash thought as he drifted into sleep.

Meanwhile at the Maple residents May was getting ready for bed

Wow I can't believe tomorrow I finally get my first pokemon, and I get the opportunity to travel with Ash EEK May thought as she flopped into bed

"We'll a girl does need her beauty sleep if she's gonna go on an adventure." May said

"What beauty?", said Max her annoying yet smart little brother max

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING OWWW!", Max yelled as he was quickly slapped

"Never tell a girl she's not pretty," snapped May then huffily walked into her room before drifting off into sleep.

(Ash's dream)

"Go Bulbasaur, Treeko, Torchick, Charmander, Squirtle, Mudkip, I Chose You!"

Ash yelled in his dream in a big stadium where he through multiple pokeballs onto the arena ground and began examining them, trying to figure out which one he wanted most.

Hmn they're all great pokemon how can I possibly chose Ash thought as he stood before them

I guess I know when I get there in the morning... Ash thought before he heard a loud rumble coming from the other side of the arena

"Hey what's going on". Ash said before he saw two great pokemon battling

One was a small pink floating cat with a long tail , while the other was almost identical, it was tall slim grey/purple and it was also cat like but, it looked a lot more serious then it's seemingly counterpart glowed in two bubbles one pink and one grey.

They then started to crash into each other explosions erupting in random places and they started destroying the colosseum around Ash and his dream pokemon

HEY Ash yelled as loud as he could to get their attention but what looked like it was to no avail

When suddenly both of them looked at him one had a happy expression while the other looked very grim ( guess which was which) and then they just disappeared

What happened? Ash thought when suddenly it felt like a huge blizzard hit the stadium had hit the stadium

HEY WHAT GIVES Ash yelled before he felt an inky blackness surrounding him

"What the". Where Ash's only words as he sat up on the ground in his room

"What gives Ash hurry up or we'll be late for the pokemon starters to be handed out... You do want a pokemon right?" An angry looking May said as she stood over him.

As soon as Ash saw his clock broken against the wall and May implying that he might not get a pokemon Ash brain went into a panic and he started running straight to the professors lab.

" Hey wait up!" yelled an surprised looking May that was approaching rapidly

"Tehe those two will never change," said Delilah as she was cooking breakfast for Ash once he got home.

(Professor Oaks Lab)

"Good bye every one and have a safe and extraordinary journey and make sure to catch lots of pokemon." Professor Oak had just finished giving his speech to all the new trainers after Professor Birch was and now the two were relaxing.

"Wows this place is really peaceful," commented prof. Brich

"Yes it is quite peaceful town you see," said prof. Oak in reply

Just then Oak saw a giant dust cloud that looked like it was coming their way.

"Hey what's that ," said professor Oak spotting something that looked like a giant dust cloud heading their way.

" I don't know is it a heard of torsos?" Suggested professor Birch

"No there would have been a warning ." Said the extremely confused professor

"We'll I guess we'll find out soon." Oak said

"Umm a little bit too soon," said Birch

"HEY PROFESSORS WAIT FOR US!", yelled our overly exited and eccentric heroes.

"Oh boy", said both professors as the young friends arrived

(Inside the lab moments later)

"In here is where we keep all of our starting pokemon." Explained professor Oak

"Wow!" Exclaimed Ash

"Amazing." Muttered May almost in a dream like state

"Yes quite undead and over here we have the machine that holds all the starting pokemon."

"Wow I can't wait to pick my starter!" Exclaimed Ash as he and May walked over to the machine

"All right here are the pokemon we have left." Explained the professor as he pressed the button on the machine that held the pokemon...

"Hey what happened to all the pokemon!" Said the startled Ash

"Yeah what happened to all the pokemon?" May asked the professors

"Well you see all the trainers already came and claimed all the pokemon already." Started Birch

"Yes, Yes , in fact they just left minutes ago." Said Oak

"WHAT!" Exclaimed poor Ash

"So we won't get any pokemon till next year will we.." Said May dejectedly

" Sadly yes." Said the professor Birch

"We'll... We do have one pokemon left but it has some issues..." Slowly said professor Oak

"Of course we'll take it!" Exclaimed Ash as his hopes began to renew

"What's its issues?" Said May as she slowly backed away from the machine as the professor hit a button on the pok'e-ball holder

A pokeball with a small lightning bolt on it appeared in the middle of the machine and popped open releasing a white light that materialized on the ground next to Ash

"Picaaah" yawned a small yellow mouse that stood in front of Ash

"Ash meet Picachu." Said the professor wearily

"OH WOW professor it's so cool!" Exclaimed Ash as he went to pick up Picachu

"Wait Ash don't pick him up!" The professor tried to stop him but it was no good Ash picked up Picachu and what happened next was a scene all to familiar to both professors

"Pica-CHUUU!" Yelled the mouse and there it electrocuted Ash and both professors, May on the other hand had backed away

"I-I-I see-ee-e h-ii-ss p-ro-bb-llem" Ash said in between electrical shocks

"Yy-ee-sss h-ee-sss v-ee-rrry a-grea-ssive."

"WOW HE's SO STRONG!" Ash practically exploded

"We'll that's one way to look at it. I suppose." Said professor oak under his breath

"We'll he's the only pokemon left so wich one of you want it?"

What Ash said next surprised them all

"May you should have it." Ash seriously said

"What?!" Exclaimed May

"We'll you would've gotten you're own starter if you hadn't come to wake me up so you can hve him and next year we'll come back so I can get me starter." Ash said with a smile that May Knew was fake

"Um.. we'll I don't feel like getting shocked all the time so you can keep him." May said wearily as she looked at the mouse she swore he was using leer on her

"Oh ok well how about this, the first pokemon I catch that you want you can keep it ok?"

"Yeah that sounds ok." Said May happy with the deal

"We'll if your both ready to go Ill register Ash for the indigo league and I'll give you these." He said as he handed Ash and May two pokedexes

"Wow these are so cool!" Ash exclaimed and everyone wondered how he hadn't strained his voice.

"Yeah thanks professor." Said May as she started scrolling through the pokedex looking for the perfect pokemon.

"We'll I want to go now and catch my first pokemon!" Ash said jumping in the air

"Well there's one thing you forgot." May giggled when she said this

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" Said Ash challenging May

"You only have your pajamas on dummy." Said May now full out laughing

(Back at Ash's house)

Why did I offer May Picachu.. I know I felt bad about about her not getting a starter like she wanted... Yeah that must be it

"Honey are you almost done changing yet?" Asked Delilah

" May is already waiting for you. You don't want to keep her waiting do you?"

"Of course not! I'm coming down now." Ash quickly went down the stairs and outside where May was holding picachu."

"Ready May." Ash asked May one more time before the dou left

"Yes let's start right now!"

"Race ya to the gate." Ash said and dashed off careful not to drop Picachu

"Hey you still don't play fair!" Said May determined to catch up with the boy

" Yeah I'm gonna win!" Exclaimed Ash half jumping in the air as he reached the gate. But only to trip and get electrocuted by the mischievous mouse.

" Ash! are you all right?"

"Yeah but I think I tripped on some thing.." Said Ash as he looked for what he tripped on

"Hey what's that?" May questioned as she walked up to a large lump in the road

"I don't know but it kinda looks like an ball but I looks like it has a bunch of dirt on it.." Ash said getting closer to examine it

"We'll see," said May picking it up and taking it in her hands.

(After dusting it off it was clearly a white pokémon egg with brown dots)

"Wow that's the first pokemon egg I've ever seen its so cool!"

"Yeah it is but what's it doing on the road?" Asked May

"I don't know but I think you should hold on to it for now."

"Yeah! I think I will!" Exclaimed May now inspecting the egg.

"Wow this will be one exciting journey!"

"Yeah it will be."

(As our heroes start their journey one thing is clear the fun and danger will never end!)

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Wow we'll that took a lot longer than I thought but I will try to posts sooner the reason I haven't was because I had an awful writers block and I was grounded for 4 mounts pretty much from my ipad which is what I write with

Any way I hope you guys liked it and there's definitely more to come


	3. Update 2015

Update 2015

Hey guys SoulSilver here and I have some things to talk about so get ready

I will be putting this story up for adoption. I feel that this story really isn't my style and I just don't know how to write it without it being really boring. Also I think the plot of the story would be very close to that of the anime and I just don't think I want to write it. If someone wants to take over the story please private message me and I'll post a chapter saying you're the new owner of the story. Also I had a huge writers block and I couldn't think of a good way of getting the chapters out.

New stories: So since I'm giving up on my original story I will be posting three new story ideas that I want you guys to pick.

All will be rated T just to be safe

One Shot idea 1: Title: My new friend Ash

Description: While Traveling with Drew through the Kanto region May gets fed up with Drew and runs into a new friend(even if he is an idiot)

Characters: May, Drew, Ash,

One Shot Idea 2: Title: Under The Sea

Description: While trapped inside Samiya (the water temple from Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the sea)May realizes how important Ash is to her.

Characters: May, Ash

One Shot Idea 3(I could make this one a story): Title: A Wish Come True

Description: What did May wish for during the Festival? And what if she made the time for the final day?

Characters: Ash, May,(if made a story then more characters will be added)

One last thing I want to say is if you guys want me to write something other than what I have listed send me a private message or leave a comment! I will take most of request so I probably won't say no. I write for you guys so I want to write what you want to read!

Thanks guys Soul Silver out!


End file.
